


The Universe works in strange ways

by Blanc_Tide



Series: Fluffle Bunny One-Shots [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Based on alternate ending, F/F, F/M, M/M, OOC, One Shot, Shounen-ai, Yuri, fluff?, takes place during the happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blanc_Tide/pseuds/Blanc_Tide
Summary: Based on the happy ending, Sice wants to deliver her confession letter to her Captain Kurasame but the universe has different plans.....





	The Universe works in strange ways

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit this is my sin ship after KurAce......and tied with MachiAce. Deuce and CInque comes third and I might do a one shot for that......
> 
> I did this story while I was sick to be honest so that's why it's a little all over the place.

Sice was going to do it today.

She even had the letter pouring out her feelings for the older man ready to go, even chanting internally to herself that she could do it.

She stood at the corner, pacing back and forward muttering to herself what she was going to tell the letter’s target recipient when he came around to pass the corner.

She watched a few squealing girls run by, now knowing her target was on his way.

‘This is it. The moment that I’ve been waiting for.’ Sice thought starting to get nervous as she glanced out and saw her target about to make his way to the corner.

Gathering her courage as footsteps sounded near she shoved her letter out, with an exclaimed “Here!”

Instead of a male voice, she heard a feminine gasp as her heart sank and her eyes were greeted by one of her female classmates, Seven.

“Is this for me!?” Seven asked as Sice stared in horror as she let out an exclaimed gasp.

“What?! No!” She started as she watched her target began to walk away as she said, “ It’s, uh...er I mean…”

The situation was bad, she failed her intended mission of finally confessing to the man that held her affections, her teacher/ commanding officer Kurasame Susaya.

“To be honest I’d never thought about it. I don’t know what to say…” Seven continued as Sice turned to answer her.

“It wasn’t for you!” Sice said, stomping her foot in frustration before storming off as Seven looked on, clearly pondering about a relationship with the other girl.

\-----

Sice decided to try again the next day.

This time waiting until after class to deliver the letter.

The bell signaled as Kurasame dismissed the rest of the class.

Sice watched Deuce and Cinque pass by, holding hands and laughing with Queen, Machina and Jack talking as they exited the room, King comforting a heartbroken Nine as the pair walked by, Seven who glanced at her before being dragged away by Cater, and Eight muttering to himself about Cater.

Now she was waiting for the last two to leave, Ace and Trey. She noted Ace looked to be buried deep in his book to pay attention to his surroundings even if a bomb was dropped literally right in front of him.

Trey was the current problem, he was arguing with Kurasame about correcting him in class, judging by the way he was unrelenting, showed a long argument.

Sice could feel her irritation for the blonde chatterbox, know-it-all, taking up the time for the break that they were dismissed for.

‘Just give up Trey, you were wrong now drop it already!’ Sice screamed internally hoping that Trey would magically give in to his mistake and leave. 

At least Ace was unaffected by the voices as he flipped a page to his book. 

Sice’s rage toward Trey was slowly starting to build up as minutes went by and break was on the verge of ending.

After what seemed like eternity, Trey, defeated, walked over to his desk, to mourn silently and muttering to himself, cursing at Kurasame.

Now was (finally) her chance to deliver the letter and hope he didn’t read it in front of class (not like he would do that right?).

Quickly getting up and walking quickly, but without seeming like she was overeager or nervous, Sice walked over to the front desk where Kurasame was standing.

He didn’t seem to notice her presence as she stood there, re-working up the courage, letter in her hands, waiting to be delivered.

“He-” Sice started but was cut off by the bell ringing and the Class Zero students coming in.

Quickly hiding the letter in her pocket, she hastily made for her desk as Kurasame looked up to see her retreating figure.

Seven stared at Sice’s defeated form on her desk, as she sat at her own.

‘I wonder how I should ask her out and when’s the right time?’ Seven asked herself as she turned to listen to the lecture.

\------

The third attempt, Sice tried to catch him in the hallway after class.

It seemed to her the coast was clear, the other Class Zero students nowhere in sight as she quietly walked after Kurasame who was walking with Tonberry in tow to Arecia-knows-where.

Opening her mouth to call his attention, the voice that came out wasn’t her own.

“Surprise attack, yo!” Nine yelled as he threw his javelin at Kurasame who summoned his boreal blade just in time to block the incoming attack.

“Dammit!” Nine yelled as the javelin was thrown back at him, pinning him to the wall by the infamous crimson cape Class Zero always wore. 

Sice viewed this as another failed attempt, as she walked by Kurasame to her dorm as he began to reprimand Nine (the violent way) about his disruptive behavior.

\------

Each attempt Sice tried to deliver the confession was always met with a disruption, it seemed like the universe loathed her.

‘What did I ever do to meet such bad luck?’ She thought as she buried her head in her pillow, her room mate Queen noticing Sice’s depressed form.

“What’s wrong Sice?” the girl asked as Sice looked up at Queen.

“The universe hates me.” was SIce’s reply before falling to her pillow again.

“How so?” asked Queen as Sice raised her head to answer.

“I want to deliver a confession letter to the Commander but so many stupid things always stop me.” Sice said.

Queen was quiet for awhile as Sice laid on her pillow for awhile.

“Why don’t you just leave the letter on his desk?” Queen suggested after a long pause as Sice sat up at the idea.

“You know what? That’s a good idea.” Sice said as she planned how to deliver the letter to his desk.

As Sice planned, Queen thought to herself, ‘If only she knew that the Commander was already seeing someone, hope he lets her down gently.’ 

\-----

She had finally done it.

The letter was on his desk as Sice congratulated herself on finally getting the letter to him.

‘He's reading it.’ Sice thought as Kurasame between classes, had carefully opened the letter, blue eyes scanning the contents.

Sice had peeked through the slightly opened classroom door and was now waiting for a reaction from the man.

‘Would he accept me or reject me?’ Sice thought as Kurasame put the letter to the side and began writing something.

Sice hoped deep down it was for her.

\-----

A letter was dropped in front of Sice as she was in the middle of her assigned work.

She glanced up to see the back of Kurasame leave to go to his desk. The letter had the words, ‘Read when you can.’ scrawled on it.

Sice put it in her pocket, eager to read it after school.

As soon as class went to break, Sice walked out immediately not noticing Seven about to approach her from behind.

Inside her dorm room, Sice carefully opened the letter, which had only a few words scrawled on the piece of parchment.

‘Meet me at the terrace at 6 pm today.’

Sice could feel her excitement rising, 6 pm was in 2 hours but that was understandable, Kurasame probably had a meeting to go to and papers to grade.

Could this mean he was going to accept her feelings and they'll start going out?

Sice squeezed her pillow in anticipation, she couldn't wait until 6.

\------

Seven peeked around the corner.

‘Sice rooms with Queen right? I guess she's in her room.’ Seven thought when she turned the corner she was surprised to see Deuce there.

“Hi Seven.” Deuce said, she looked like she was about to go out to play lacrosse again.

“Hey Deuce have you seen Sice?” Seven asked as Deuce glanced at her dorm door quickly.

“ I just saw her a minute ago, she seemed really happy don't know where she went though.” Deuce said as she was suddenly glomped by Cinque with her own lacrosse racket in hand.

Seven thanked Deuce before going off to resume her quest to find Sice.  
\------  
Sice bumped into someone causing both of them to fall over.

“Ow, watch where you're going.” Sice said as she looked to see Ace sitting up and trying to collect the fallen books.

“S-sorry Sice I wasn't paying attention.” Ace stammered as he helped Sice up once he stacked his books in a messy but stable pile.

Sice accepted Ace's apology before hurrying on her way to the Great Portal to meet Kurasame on the terrace.

She didn't notice Ace had picked up the letter she dropped when the two had collided.

-☆☆☆-

Seven had tried the classroom first and even the crystarium in hopes of finding Sice.

“Great now I have to check all the great portal floors.” Seven muttered before noticing Ace walking her direction.

“Have you seen Sice? She dropped this.” Ace said handing Seven the letter and putting the stack of books he had to a table on the Crystarium.

“No, but judging by the contents of the letter she's on the terrace.” Seven said noting the straightforward contents of the letter.

Ace nodded and the two went to find Sice.

-☆☆☆-

Sice’s heart beat fast as she was teleported to the terrace.

‘He's here!’ she thought as she saw the back of her crush staring out into the sunset, no one else in sight.

Sice walked torward him tentatively, her heeled boots making no noise surprisingly.

Kurasame seemed to not have noticed her standing a few feet behind him until she cleared her throat.

“Commander.” Sice addressed.

“Cadet Sice.” was her response.

Silence for a few minutes as Sice felt her heart go a mile a minute as Kurasame's unwavering gaze was on her.

“I received your letter……” he started as Sice flushed, their eyes met.

“Yes, and what did you think?”Sice asked as Seven and Ace silently came through the portal.

Seven halted Ace from moving forward, gesturing to stay quiet.

“I'm flattered to have won your affections but I have my eyes on someone else.” Kurasame said as Sice felt her heart drop, their eye contact broken by the older man.

Sice looked down, “Oh I see….is it anyone I know?”

Kurasame looked at the girl whose eyes were focused on the ground, trying not to cry.

“Yes, you know them well.” was his answer.

Sice nodded, a single tear falling as she felt someone from behind embrace her.

Sice saw Seven holding her, a sympathetic look on her face.

“Besides, you have the one you need with you right now.” Kurasame said as he watched Sice and Seven embrace.

“I hope you and your lover are happy together.” Sice said as Ace walked from the shadows to the three.

“Trust me, we are.” Ace said as he walked over to stand by Kurasame, who took Ace’s hand in one of his gloved ones.

Sice's eyes widened as she saw Ace shoot her a reassuring smile before Kurasame ushered him gently to the portal.

Seven let go of Sice and held both of the girl's hands in hers, meeting eye contact with the other.

“I like you, please go out with me.” Seven said, red slightly as the sun slowly set and Sice felt her eyes widen as she flushed pink.

“I like you too.” Sice said, her feelings for Kurasame vanished as she and Seven embraced.

The sunset as the new couple sealed the deal with a kiss.

-☆☆☆-

Sice cornered Ace later on while he was in the library.

“How did you two get together?” Sice asked Ace who squirmed an eyebrow before realizing she was asking about his relationship with the captain.

“The usual way,” Ace said as Sice sat across the boy, “How are you and Seven doing?”

Sice flushed, it's been a week since the two started going out their first date being tonight.

“We're doing great, but still did you even know about my crush on your boyfriend?” Sice asked as Ace nodded.

“It was kinda obvious, you did stalk him quite a bit, he even mentioned he noticed you trying to give him that confession letter several times.”Ace said as Sice covered her head, wishing suddenly she was less obvious in her crushing.

“It's alright, after all lots of girls have a crush on him I think some guys do too.” Ace reassured Sice as Seven quietly creeped behind the unsuspecting girl before giving her a surprise hug attack.

Sice gave a high pitched squeak as Ace tried not to laugh as the two girls playfully squabbled in front of him, reminding him of Cinque and Deuce.

“Wait I forgot to ask you, weren't you and Machina dating?” Sice asked as Ace blinked confused.

“Machina is more like my brother, he likes Rem.” Ace said as Seven began to drag Sice out toward the door.

“See you later Ace.” Seven said as she pushed Sice out the door eager to go on their first date.

The two girls held hands as they walked out, unashamed, out the gates to Akademia, ready to start a new chapter of romance to their lives.


End file.
